


The Take

by CuppyCake5



Category: The Take (TV)
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuppyCake5/pseuds/CuppyCake5





	The Take

The car ride was silent as it normally was. But the air between you and him was unusually hostile. You sat beside him, trying your best to make sure he felt your anger radiating from your body. And though it was quiet, you were positive that Freddie felt your pure hatred for him in that moment. The fact that he seemed entirely unaffected, as if he didn’t care, only fueled the rage burning inside you.

When you felt his hand creep onto your thigh you slapped it away without a thought. It took only a moment for his hand to begin to slip onto your thigh. Again, you instantly pushed it away. “Stop it.” You hissed, not bothering to even glance in his direction. That was when he grabbed your thigh, yanking your legs apart as his fingers dug into your skin, without bothering to look away from the road. You were sure there’d be bruises that matched his fingertips perfectly tomorrow.

But that was the reason you stayed with Freddie, ignored the fact that you were the ‘other woman’ and that he could be a right ass and the fact that he was a criminal. Because you’re attracted to his roughness, his power. He wasn’t afraid like other men to claim your body as his, leave marks on your skin that would last days.

So when he grabbed you, yanked you closer, angry as you were you couldn’t ignore him. You couldn’t ignore his obvious want. Spreading your legs wider, you push against his hand. “There’s a good girl.” And you practically hear the smirk on his face, knowing that he knew he’d get what he wanted.

Freddie wasted no time, shoving your panties aside and out of his way. His fingers began to tease your clit, circling it, rolling it. Your hand gripped his arm tightly, digging your long nails hard into his skin. Oh, you’d be sure to leave your own marks on him. Make him bleed if you could. Especially when he acted like such an ass.

It wasn’t hard, digging your nails into his body in such a pleasing way. Not when his fingers rolled you, drew forth breathy pants. The bastard was obviously please with himself as you peeked at him from the corner of your eye. It wasn’t long before you began to raise your hips, looking for more. But your movements were only met with Freddie pressing his thumb hard against your clit. “Keep your hips down, slag.” Your fury burning hotter, you dug your nails deeper and drag them down his arm, raising vicious red lines.

The growl that came from his lips pleased you in a way you couldn’t describe. But he had his retaliation when his fingers thrust hard into you without warning. It made you throw your head back as you moaned loudly. You didn’t see the sneer on his face as he stared at the road ahead, but you didn’t need to to know it was there. To know that he was got some kind of satisfaction from the way his fingers mercilessly claimed you while you did your best to shred his arm. (sent)

Again and again, Freddie’s fingers would disappear from your body only to be thrust back in without warning, without apology. Again and again. Later you would wonder about what the cars that passed you by, those that had seen you gripping the arm of a man whose hand was buried between your thighs, had thought. Had they taken their own pleasure in seeing you? Seeing that the two of you were so desperate for each other that you couldn’t wait to be in the privacy of a home. There was a certain power, excitement that bubbled in you with that thought.

You fought raising your hips, fought it because Freddie had ordered it. Their unforgiving pace, strength behind their thrusts had you writhing in your seat, wanting to set your own speed. “Freddie!” You growled, raking your nails down his arm again, over the already raised streaks, hoping to break the skin. Finally, for the first time, he drew his eyes briefly away from the road, gracing you with a look. In the moment his eyes were on you, he took you in.

He took in the white of your knuckles as you griped his arm, the mess to your hair, the way your lips were wet and parted, your breath coming in short gasps. Only when his eyes were back on the road did he nod. “Yeah, fine, have at it.” Finally! Gripping his wrist, you rode his fingers, pressing his thumb back in place against your clit, moving it to circle you.

Having set your own place, directed him in what you needed, you allowed him to move on his own, your hips thrusting up to meet his movements. Feeling too hot, you pulled your skirt higher. And that seemed to do the trick. Freddie, who’d been annoyingly unaffected as you were reduced to a moaning mess, stared at his hand working you over. Stared hungrily at your thighs, slick with your own juices. He stared a moment took long he realized as when he looked up, he served back from the opposite side of the road. “Fuck’s sake!”

His fingers stuttered, losing the pace you set. Frustration quickly set in and you gripped his wrist, righting his wrong. “Pay attention!” When he shot you a dirty look, you rode yourself a little hard on his fingers, distracting from the fact you had toed the line. Again, his eyes lingered on your parted legs, licking his lips. Tearing his eyes away to watch the road, he began working his fingers harder, looking to finally help you reach that release. Another finger and you were gone, hips stuttering as his fingers thrust through the rush.

When his fingers were pulled from you, he inspected them closely before pulling a cloth from his jacket and wiping them clean as best he could. Moments later, the car came to a stop with you still happily satiated. Without a word to you, Freddie opened his door and got out. He’d been about to walk away before turning back. Bending down, he tossed his cloth dirtied with your juices towards you. “Clean yourself up.” And with that, he left you to care for yourself.


End file.
